COD: Devastation U.S Military
The U.S military was the main army in Call of Duty: Devastation. They can either succeed in beating North Korea during World War III, or fail depending on the choices you make. Here is a full list of all their members. They are sorted by rank. Privates * Pvt. Preston Wendell (playable; killed in Death) * Pvt. Fred Lorenz (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Miguel Chapman (Killed in Evacuation) * Pvt. Roy Ross (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Grant Barker * Pvt. Kirk Harper * Pvt. Rodney Mitchell * Pvt. Sims Clifford (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Emanuel King * Pvt. Steve Summers * Pvt. Johnny Hill * Pvt. Austin Hubbard (Killed in Evacuation) * Pvt. Herman Moody (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Matt Jennings (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Willie Luna * Pvt. Johnathan Sullivan (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Grady Tate (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Terry West (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Kevin Day (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Bill Mendez * Pvt. Rodolfo Armstrong (Killed in Evacuation) * Pvt. Josh Schmidt (Killed in Negotiations) * Pvt. Rafael Daniels (Killed in Negotiations) * Pvt. Jamie Lucas * Pvt. Ralph Parks (Killed in Negotiations) * Pvt. Cody McCoy (Killed in Negotiations) * Pvt. Jay Rodrigues (Killed in Dust Storm) * Pvt. Ruben Burns (Killed in Dust Storm) * Pvt. Hector Larson * Pvt. Thomas Byrd * Pvt. Dwight Wilkins (Killed in Sand Surfing) * Pvt. Jimmy Stone (Killed in Sand Surfing) * Pvt. Carl Alvarez (Killed in Sand Surfing) * Pvt. Wade Hardy (Killed in Wanted) * Pvt. Derek Pope * Pvt. Delbert Rogers * Pvt. Steve Chambers (Killed in Wanted) * Pvt. Gerald Clark (Killed in Broken) * Pvt. Charles Price (Killed in Broken) * Pvt. Arthur Stanley (Killed in Hostages) * Pvt. Gilbert Gregory * Pvt. Henry Stephens * Pvt. Bobby Castillo (Killed in Hostages) * Pvt. Nathan Greene (Killed in Hostages) * Pvt. Carlos Moran (Killed in Resistance) * Pvt. Owen Townsend (Killed in Resistance) * Pvt. Gabriel Barker (Killed in Captured) * Pvt. Eddie Cole * Pvt. Earnest Miller (Killed in Captured) * Pvt. Corey Huff (Killed in Captured) * Pvt. Norman Kim * Pvt. Ronnie Dixon (Killed in Execution) * Pvt. Aaron Wood (Killed in Execution) * Pvt. Keith Simpson * Pvt. Nick Hall * Pvt. Salvatore Mullins (Killed in Execution) Corporals * Cpl. John Quan (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. Stuart Fields (Killed in Infiltration) * Cpl. Angel Lee * Cpl. Derrick Bailey (Killed in Infiltration) * Cpl. Dale Malone (Killed in Infiltration) * Cpl. Randall Snyder (Killed in Infiltration) * Cpl. Milton Welch (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. Emmett Alexander * Cpl. Joe Daniel (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. Jerome Burton * Cpl. Stephen Chavez (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. Roland Morton * Cpl. Joel O'Brian (Killed in Negotiations) * Cpl. Rex Kennedy * Cpl. Al Mason (Killed in Negotiations) * Cpl. Sean McLaughlin * Cpl. Perry Mathis (Killed in Dust Storm) * Cpl. Robert Wright (Killed in Dust Storm) * Cpl. Jermaine Palmer * Cpl. Jordan Bush